Cosmic Hero
by StevenTLawson
Summary: A particular orange skinned alien princess comes to Earth and a green haired boys fate is changed. The fate of the planet has never been this unsure, but with a little luck, ingenuity and some love, they just might save it all.
1. Chapter 1

"Izuku sweetie, will you take out the trash," Inko asked as she saw her son walking down the hall.

Izuku looked up from his phone. "Sure mom," he replied as he walking into the kitchen to get the trash bag. He stepped out into the crisp winter air and headed down the stairs of the apartment building they were living in and around the back of the building, when a bright flash of light flew overhead.

* * *

Approximately seven weeks ago (Earth time)

"Run, our defenses have fallen, and the colony ship won't last but a few moments," Galfore shouted to the princess.

Koriand'r in fear plead for her K'norfka to take the escape pod with her.

"No princess," Galfore shook his head. "I have to provide covering fire, so the Citadel do not know where to follow." He pushed the young lady towards the door. "I only wish things had been different youngling," he said as pod sealed and ejected.

With tears streaking her face, the pod activated and put Princess Koriand'r into cryostasis. Weeks later her pod bleeped, indicating a hospitable planet for her species. The blue orb hung in the sky, speckled by verdant green land. The pod slipped into the atmosphere and angled into a densely populated area.

Izuku ducked when the object flashed over the skyline and crashed into a nearby area. Normal instincts in a person would tell them to run away. Izuku however after years of being put down for being weak and quirkless led him to not react to dangerous situations in the normal way. He quickly ran over to where he saw the object land and peaked around the corner. In a steaming crater was a large metal cylinder. Izuku nervously searched his surroundings as he slid into the hole. He came up to the container and saw a big blinking button.

He tentatively reached out and pushed it, with a hiss of air, a panel popped open and a gorgeous orange skinned teenaged girl fell out. Izuku stood frozen as she blinked awake, her stunning emerald eyes looked up at him. "Hello, I am Koriand'r, do you know what planet I am on?" she asked as she looked at the person standing over her.

Izuku was even more confused as the girl started speaking to him, yet it sounded like no language he had ever heard. He wasn't a linguist, but he was pretty sure most humans weren't capable of making those noises. He swallowed before attempting to communicate. "I'm Izuku Midoriya do you uh, speak Japanese maybe?"

Princess Koriand'r laughed for a moment as she realized that of course this species would not know her language, the colony ship was already in an uncharted rim of space when her people fled the Citadel attacking Tamaran. So she floated off the ground, shocking the green haired boy and connected their lips so she could learn his language.

Izuku froze in, some emotion, as the girl began to kiss him deeply. His mind blanked as he felt her lips on his own. After a moment, the girl stepped away. "There, that is much better, I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, what world am I on?"

Izuku nodded his head before he collapsed on the ground.

Awakening a few moments later, Izuku looked up at the sky, or would have if his view wasn't obstructed by an orange girls face. "Hello, I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, what world am I on?"

"Earth," Izuku dumbly answered as he blinked at the impassive face staring down at him.

"What a strange name for a planet, to call it something as banal as dirt," Koriand'r questioned as she stood up. Izuku watched the muscles in her core stretched through the opening in her purple leotard, as she took in her surroundings. "Earthling, your face is turning very red, are you unwell?" she asked as she look back to Izuku.

"Eep," Izuku squeaked as he quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, I just, Tamaran, Princess, what?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am from the planet Tamaran," Koriand'r answered. "I am it's princess and next in line for the throne, or I would have been if my people had not been attacked and forced to flee from The Citadel."

"Oh wow, an alien," Izuku muttered as he paced. "Or just a crazy girl with a quirk, a really cute crazy girl but still. Oh who should I call, the cops, the government, a hero," Izuku sped up speaking and his walking speed.

Koriand'r swiveled her head back and forth to watch this strange Earthling. "I am the sorry but I do not have time to watch your native dances," she said as she floated off the ground. "I must see to finding a way to contact my people," she told Izuku as she flew off through the sky.

Izuku watched as the girl left him in the crater. "Uh, so wow," he muttered before he heard a hissing sound behind him. He jumped and noticed the pod was closing its door and locked. "I should probably do something about this," Izuku sighed as he planned a way to get the pod out of the hole in the ground and somewhere people wouldn't find it.

* * *

For a few hours Princess Koriand'r flew across the cityscape. "So many lights and so many people," she said. "Someone must have an intergalactic scanner," she hoped as she landed near by a crowd of people. The strange forms and shapes they had, indicated to her this was a hub world with many passing species, but she could not recognize a single one. "Excuse me," she said politely as she tapped a very tall lizard looking man on the shoulder. The lizard man with a bandana on his face turned towards the person who was trying to get his attention. "Do you know where I may find a multiphasic ionizing transcommunication array?"

The man blinked one eye and then the other. "A what?" he asked again.

"Standard intergalactic radio beacon?" she changed her request to a more basic form of communication.

"Look if this is some kind of prank then I don't get it," he said again as he started to get annoyed.

Huffing Princess Koriand'r took off and flew over a few buildings looking for another group of people. Before she could get very far something grabbed her out of the air. Thick wooden branches pulled her down towards the ground. "Woah, where's the fire," Kamui Woods asked.

"Fire, I was unaware there was a fire I needed to go to," Koriand'r replied.

Kamui Woods, "You don't look familiar, what's your name."

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, are you able to help me," she asked nicely even though she really did not enjoy being tied up like this.

"Never heard of a Princess Koriand'r or Tamaran, and you look a little young to be using your quirk without a license. But since I'm a hero, I'll do what I can to help," Kamui shrugged as he released the teen.

"Good, I am looking for a way to communicate with my people, they were displaced when The Citadel attacked our home planet and drove us out," Koriand'r said happily, that someone would be able to help her finally.

Kamui took a moment before he sighed. "Look take your prank somewhere else kid, I have work to do, and don't let me catch you using your quirk without a license or I'll bust you next time." He extended out his arms as he swung away.

Princess Koriand'r fumed at how she was offhandedly dismissed. "This planet is so incredibly rude," she shouted as she stormed off. "I am not one who plays pranks, I need to see if my people are safe and alive."

Izuku had managed to get the object home without much fuss, despite it's size it was surprisingly light and after getting it out of the crater he was able to roll it along the road to the back of his apartment. He entered and wiped his brow.

"You were gone a while sweetie," Inko said worriedly. "Did something happen."

"Sort of, yes, no I met a girl," Izuku guessed.

Inko gasped before smiling at her son. "Oh tell me everything, my baby's growing up."

"Well she's kind of tall, can fly and has orange skin," Izuku described her.

Inko smirked and pointed out the window. "Mhm, just like that girl floating outside, Izuku, you didn't have to try to butter me up before you brought her home, let her in."

Izuku looked in terror out the window as he was pretty sure the girl hadn't followed him home, yet she found him all the same. "Princess Koriand'r," Izuku shouted as he threw open the door, startling her. "What are you doing here," he quietly hissed as he tried to get an explanation from her before his mother invited her inside. Life conspired against him as she did just that.

"Oh dear, please don't stand in the walkway, come in, come in," Inko bustled to push Princess Koriand'r into her home. After a few minutes of getting to know Izuku's new "girlfriend" Inko managed to step away from the table and take Izuku with her deeper into the apartment. "Sweetie," she said as she pinched her brow. "What did you do?"

Izuku shrugged. "I don't really know mom," he replied honestly.

Inko shook her head. "So what do _we_ do," she asked.

"Should we… keep her," he raised his arms in defeat.

"She not a pet," Inko said. "I don't think, there should be someone we can point her to," she concluded.

"She said her species was attacked and chased off their home planet," Izuku pointed out. "I think this goes way beyond what anyone can handle."

"We should call someone," Inko suggested.

Izuku threw his hands up. "Who, we don't know anyone, and I don't really feel comfortable calling some faceless government agent who might think it's better to quiet this up. Give me a few days to figure something out," Izuku requested.

Inko thought for a moment before giving up in frustration. "Fine, but she'll need a place to stay. And after convincing Princess Koriand'r that remaining with the Midoriya's was the best option while they figured out a plan, this decision drastically altered the fate of the planet.

* * *

A few weeks later. "Midoriya, I do not understand it," she huffed as her cheeks puffed out in anger. "This Kacchan, is hurting you and he wants to be a hero?" she questioned.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it's complicated."

"And the teachers and other students, they are also complicated," Koriand'r followed up with another question.

"I don't know," Izuku shrugged as he walked alongside the Tamaranian princess.

"That is not right, the Wood of Kamui has told me using my "quirk" is illegal without a license, do humans get licenses this early in their development," she continued probing.

"No, you have to go to a hero school to get licensed, like U.A. or Shiketsu," Izuku answered. "So they're breaking the law when they do that," he admitted.

"It seems most unfair, even more so as you do not have the quirk to fight back with, that is most dishonorable," she concluded.

Izuku just nodded as the pair went under an overpass. He liked his time with Princess Koriand'r, after some finagling, Izuku and Inko were able to get her enrolled into the same school with Izuku and she had been placed into his class and for the first time in almost a decade, he had a friend once more. He had worried that once the other students got a hold of her, she'd be horrified at associating with him, but to his and everyone elses surprise she had instead firmly grabbed hold of his arm and told off the class.

"This Izuku Midoriya is mine, I do not like those who are being mean to him, he is very kind. So please by nice to him from now on," Koriand'r warned them off. A few of the students snickered at how some random foreigner was coming to the quirkless losers defense. But she didn't back down and felt it wasn't worth the effort to bother him after that.

"Oh look a skin suit and a snack," a voice warbled from behind them. Izuku and Koriand'r turned around to see a looming body of gelatinous slime. Everything then happened in seconds as the slime man lunged at Koriand'r, Izuku dove forward pushing her out of the way.

Princess Koriand'r froze for a second watching as yet another person sacrificed themselves for her. She had been willing not to use her powers as required by the Earth laws, as she represented her people and didn't want to reflect poorly on them. But now someone was being hurt. She chose to act instead, with a cry of anger she charged up energy bolts in her hands and flung them into the slime where they sizzled and burned on impact.

"Oh GOD, it hurts," the slime man squealed in pain as he reeled back from the assault. In doing so he released Izuku who fell to the ground in a pile, taking in big gulps of air.

"Do not be hurting the innocents," Koriand'r shouted as she placed her hands together and fired a singular beam which punched a hole straight through the villain.

"Most impressive," All Might said proudly. "But let me take it from here," he said as appearing in front of the teens. "It is my job and all that, Delaware Smash," the battlecry was drowned out as the slime exploded into small globs.

All Might spent the next few moments collecting the villain while Koriand'r tended to Izuku. "Well, I must be off."

Izuku's brain working off of adrenalin, suddenly spurred him into action. "All Might wait," he said as he grabbed onto the hero. Luckily All Might was able to hear him before taking off. "I uh, have something really important to tell you. I think you might be the only one who can help me."

"So she's an alien," All Might nodded as he stared down at the two teens. He had just finished listening to Izuku explain what he knew and then Koriand'r further provided information on her species. "And you can prove this?" he asked. Not wanting to outright dismiss their claim, but when someone tells you they not only met an alien, but one of them is an alien, it doesn't hurt to see if they aren't pulling your leg.

"Oh yes, my escape pod, it is still at the house of Midoriya," Koriand'r happily bounced.

A few minutes later as All Might had grabbed the two teens and launched himself across town he watched as Izuku removed a tarp that was covering a metal tube. "Hmm," All Might hummed as he looked at the object.

"Let me open it for you," Koriand'r said as she pushed a button and opened a panel.

After All Might poked and prodded at the pod for a moment he stood up and proudly stated. "I have no idea what I'm doing. But," he said raising a finger. "I know someone who might. Do you mind if I take a few photos and get back to you," All Might asked as he pulled out his phone.

The next day there was a knock on the door of the Midoriya's apartment, Inko answered the door and stumbled back in alarm as there were some very intimidating people standing outside. "Oh hello, Mrs. Midoriya," Nezu greeted, drawing her gaze downward from the U.A. staff. "I am Principal Nezu, I am here to discuss things with this Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran," he introduced himself and waited to be let in. Inko nervously nodded and stepped back as Nezu, All Might, Recovery Girl and Thirteen entered the apartment.

After the long conversation Nezu nodded and admitted that it was very likely that Koriand'r was an actual alien lifeform and that what she informed him of the current galactic neighborhood was both fascinating and alarming. He requested that Princess Koriand'r attend U.A. as a student in the following year and for the time being come by U.A. each week to discuss any relevant information.

And so for the next month Izuku barely saw the Princess anymore, and while he was happy that she was getting the help she needed, he no longer had a friend to just talk to. "Sweetie, what's the problem," Inko sat on Izuku's bed.

"I don't know, I feel," Izuku started to try to explain.

"Lost," Inko sighed. "I can see it in your eye when you watch the Princess leave to go to U.A."

"I just," Izuku mused.

"Like you want to stay with her but don't want to hold her back," Inko gently rubbed Izuku's back.

"Yeah, how do you," Izuku questioned.

Inko chuckled. "How do you think I felt when your father always goes overseas to work, I have to struggle not to go chasing after him each time. Even though I know I wouldn't be of any help to him."

"And I can't because I'm quirkless," Izuku huffed as he buried his face in his pillow.

Inko grimaced as she realized that Princess Koriand'r was going to go on to do amazing things and her son would be relegated to the sidelines once more. "Yeah."

"What if I tried," Izuku asked.

"Tried what sweetie," seeking clarification for her confusion.

"Tried to get into U.A.," Izuku sat up. "Then I could be around her you know, and I, wouldn't have to say goodbye."

Internally Inko was squealing in delight that her son had finally been bitten by the love bug, but she was also worried about what it would mean for her son to try and be a hero. "I don't know, how would you do that?"

"I don't have a quirk and in only a few months wouldn't be able to train myself to be strong enough for whatever they offer, but what if I," Izuku pondered as he pulled out a special notebook under his mattress. Over the months of contact, Izuku had questioned Koriand'r about so many aspects of her life that she knew that he touched on how she draws her powers and what a lot of alien technology is based on. She talked about a species that were distant cousins to her own races, that absorbed solar energy and how they could use it to manipulate gravity among other things.

So Izuku started drawing blueprints, he was no expert mechanic but it would be like giving a modern day science book to someone in the 1700's they may not be able to do everything with it, but it would be a huge head start over anyone else and Izuku had just that, alien ways of thinking.

And it all started with a line and a curve.


	2. Chapter 2

He was starting to cut it close. Only a month or so until the entrance exam and Izuku was struggling to get the device to work. He had the blueprints and the collector ready, but he just couldn't get it to disperse the energy in the proper way. He could fire beams of energy out of the staff, but when it comes to converting that to a field around himself so he could fly, it just didn't contain itself.

And to top it all off he was running low on scrap. Izuku had spent the last few hours digging through a pile of trash near what used to be a beach and he couldn't find anything of use. With a non-existent budget, he had resorted to using what he could and a lot of that was garbage, thankfully there was plenty of piping and circuit boards he could use, but still it just wasn't enough.

"Grr, dang it," Izuku kicked at the rusted frame of a car that had washed up years ago.

"Hey," a voice shouted up to him, making him lose his balance and fall down onto the sand below. "Can you not damage the resources further," a busty, pink haired girl wearing goggles glared down at him.

"Suh-sorry," Izuku muttered as he rolled over to stand up. "I just got frustrated."

"Yeah no kidding. Hatsume Mei, future inventor," she introduced herself.

"Izuku Midoriya, future hero, hopefully," Izuku tacked on.

"So what brings a future hero to this pile of wonders," Mei asked as she began to dig through the pile.

"I don't want to bother you," Izuku said as he walked back over to his backpack, the staff sticking out. "I was just trying to finish building this." He pointed to the curved brass rod.

"Interesting design," Mei hummed as she looked at it, not needing to get closer due to her quirk. "What's it do?"

"Absorbs then converts Stellar Energy, but so far I can only use it to do this," he said as he fired off a blast that practically vaporized a large pile of junk. "It should be able to do more, based on the design I'm using but I-" he paused as he turned around and saw that Hatsume was staring at him strangely. "Is something wron- holy crap," he shouted as the pink haired girl tackled him to the ground.

"Oh my god this is amazing," she shouted as she grabbed the rod. "Stellar energy, never heard of it, but no device could store solar power like that, the batteries alone would need to be the size of a house. But this is smaller, so what makes Stellar different than solar?" she began to ponder. "Where's the blueprints," she demanded.

"Help, I need an adult," Izuku looked around as he tried to find a way to get this pink teenager off of him.

"Shh, no need for adults, we need to make babies," Mei declared. "Now, give me that sauce boy," she threatened.

And that is how Izuku made another friend. Under the threat of, something, but she was his friend. His notes that he showed her however changed everything.

"This is, what even is all this," she pondered as she looked over the blueprints. "You're either certifiable or a genius the likes humanity has never seen before." She said as she read through them to figure out how he was building this. "The energy conversion rate, it, defies Newton, you've done something no other scientist has done before," she whispered as she realized what was in her hands. "You could reinvent particle physics with this page alone."

"Well, I just want to be a hero," Izuku blushed as he looked down in the sand. "I need to get to U.A."

"That's where I'm going," Hatsume said offhandedly as she continued to look over the notes. "Hey Midoriya, I'm going to make you a deal," she offered as she handed him back the blueprint.

"Yeah?" he said nervously.

"I'll help you finish this, Cosmic Staff of yours, cool name by the way, and you will allow me to design some of my own things using this information," she pointed at the notes Izuku was holding.

"I, well," Izuku was unsure, as technically the information was alien in origin so he wasn't sure giving it out to anyone was a good idea, but she wasn't demanding he give it to her and she did offer to help. What tipped the scale in her favor was something she said next.

"We have less than a month until the entrance exams, if it's that important to get into that school, you need me," she said as she stuck out her hand.

Izuku knew she was right, he needed to go to U.A., he had to see Princess Koriand'r, and right now might be his only way. "Deal," he agreed as he shook her hand.

* * *

And for the next three weeks the pair were nearly inseparable, but not all of life is seen from one perspective and not just one person can derive emotion from a situation.

For Princess Koriand'r, she was miserable. While U.A. was certainly a nice building and the people she spoke to were friendly enough, she missed her Izuku dearly. She never got to see him except at the home of the Midoriyas and even then it was only for a while because U.A. typically kept her very late, the time she had to see him in class was miniscule because they weren't allowed to chit the chat with each other.

But she understood why she had to give up what time she had, she knew the Citadel were coming and she had to give the people of this new planet as much information as she could.

She had been very impressed at the abilities that the Earthlings could use and how strong some of them could be, but she was also aware that wouldn't be enough to fend off a full-blown invasion should it happen. The earthling technology was just too primitive, and they didn't even have a way to contact their Galactic Sector Green Lantern. So she was trying her best to push them in the right directions, but she was no scientist, she was a Princess and not even fully prepared to lead her own people.

But the brilliant minds found questions she didn't even know she knew the answers to and was making great progress, so much that she was confident in a few months' time the Earthlings would be able to build a deep space communicator. But still her heart hurt as she longed to see Izuku smile at her and speak to her in his excitable way. The scientists here were simply too clinical for her to attach herself to, which may have been for the best as she never really saw them for longer than a few weeks before new ones were brought in.

And it nearly broke her heart when she saw Izuku run off to meet with that pink haired girl almost every day. "He's moving on. I'm a princess, he's not even my species," Koriand'r comforted herself. "So why doesn't my heart listen." She quietly said as she tried to block out those painful feelings.

However one day the furry white principal of the U.A. school came to her and made her an offer, if she would take their exam to enter the school, she would be closer to some of the brilliant and talented people who could help her prepare for when she would need to take back her homeworld.

She agreed, even though she did not like the idea of being even further from Izuku, but she had asked about him and the Principal had said that was already taken care of, but her lack of understanding of his physiology and the Earth language, resulted in her not being able to notice his tone and knowing smile. So sadly she arrived on the day of the test and sat far in the back so as not to let anyone else see her sad face. Because of that she didn't notice a boy with green hair slink in at the last moment carrying a long brass staff.

* * *

Izuku was nervous as all hell, he'd sent in his application to U.A. and gotten a response about use of support gear in the test, they allowed one item to be used, so that those without combat related quirks could score well if they had a quirk that required it. And Izuku felt that his lack of quirk definitely met that standard. So he carried in his Cosmic Staff that he and Hatsume had been working on for weeks.

So he braced himself when the doors to the city he had been assigned opened. Now would be the true test of his and Hatsume's work. "Here goes nothing," Izuku winced as he turned on the staff, hoping that the changes they made wouldn't cause a cascade failure that would at minimum erase him from existence. When he opened his eyes and found himself still alive, he whooped as he then tested the rod's flight capabilities.

They worked, Izuku took off like a rocket, flying into the city. He had very little control over the device however as he didn't have time to properly test it, but Hatsume did say he should be ready for a kick. So carefully adjusting the staff's tip to aim at a machine he fired a beam that shot him backwards into a building and through the concrete walls. "Wow," Izuku yelled as he pulled himself from the hole he made. He looked down and saw the destroyed robot he had shot at. "Awesome, now I just need to do that, I don't know fifty more times," he guessed as he shot off deeper into the facility to try and rack up as many points as he could.

"Hey uh sir," Thirteen spoke up. "Doesn't he look familiar," she pushed a button to put one of the camera's feeds onto his screen.

"Hmm," Nezu puzzled for a moment. "Indeed he does," he pushed a few more buttons. "Yes, Izuku Midoriya, Princess Koriand'r resides in his home. Strange," he said out loud. "Records show him to be quirkless, yet he is displaying some abilities that would defy that classification."

"Could be that weird stick he is holding," Aizawa pointed to the Cosmic Staff. "Seems to shoot energy or something."

"Fascinating," Power Loader said. "I'd love to take a gander at that piece of work, wonder why he's heading for the hero course and not support if he was able to make that though."

Midnight smiled behind her coffee mug. "I know why. She's got long legs, orange skin and hair to die for. He's fighting for her," she concluded.

"He's still quirkless," Kan pointed out.

"Ehh, if he's able to figure out a way to beat some machines then he's probably smarter than half the applicants already," Ectoplasm shrugged. "It'd only be fair to give him a shot and if not we can just send him to the support course. Seems to have a talent there."

Izuku was struggling to keep himself going. Despite the Cosmic Staff handling most of the heavy lifting, the amount of energy he was expending moving himself and something he had not accounted for, the energy itself flowing in and around his body was started to tax him greatly. "I don't know, how much longer, I can do this," he said as his sweat dripped off him in buckets and he landed roughly on the ground.

He could hear other students calling out their point totals, and mentally he began to compare it to his own score. "I'm not too far ahead or behind anyone, so I need something to stand out," he grunted as he stood up. He felt the ground shake under his feet but for a moment didn't differentiate that between his own wobbly legs. When another contestant shoved past him he looked up to see what they were all running from. "Well, that's a something." He groaned as he lugged the staff down the street, through the crowd.

"I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing," Snipe commented as they watched from all the other cities, every other contestant fleeing the massive machines the principal had unleashed.

"He is," All Might smirked. "Now that's **PLUS ULTRA**," he shouted as he flexed.

"I don't think I can get this with normal blasts," Izuku pondered as he flipped open a panel on the staff. "Well, go big or get ripped from the space time continuum," he shrugged as he overloaded the staffs capacitors. "Hope Mei doesn't kill me for this," he hoped as he took three big steps forward and hurled the rapidly overloading staff straight into the machine.

The resulting explosion could be seen and heard for miles. In a bright flash of energy, the staff did suffer a cascade failure of energy and began to release it all in a single burst. Fortunately for all the people in the area, the nearest object to take the brunt of it, was the massive Zero Pointer Robot who rapidly melted as the heat rose to temperatures in the thousands of degrees.

"Oh sheeeee," Present Mic shouted as he covered his eyes from the blast. "Little listeners," he called out. "Test is over, medics are being dispatched to assess injuries," he said quickly so people didn't leave the area.

"That. Was. Awesome," Power Loader cheered as he spun around in his chair. "Oh wow, the energy output on that must have been insane," he said excitedly as he ran the footage back and then watched the event in slow motion. "Wow, you can almost see it atomize the surrounding air."

"Glad one of us is having fun," Midnight growled as she and the rest of the proctors pulled themselves off the floor.

Nezu dusted off his pressed suit and pressed a button on the control board.

Speaker boxes around the surrounding areas crackled to life. "Izuku Midoriya, after you have been seen to by Recovery Girl, please head towards the main building, we're going to have a talk about your, _methods_," the voice of the principal said, tone made all the more ominous with how it was coming from every direction.

"Izuku," Koriand'r said in confusion as she flew off the streets.

"Deku," Bakugo snarled as he realized that his most hated person was also in the school.

Midoriya groaned as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. "Damn," he swore as he looked at the devastation he caused. "Well, at least I got their attention," he said as he slid his leg, beginning to limp towards the exit. He even managed to make it a few feet before he was back on the ground.

"My Izuku," Koriand'r shouted as she slammed into her green haired target. "Why are you here, is your mother aware what you have been doing, what did you do," she questioned his presence at the exam.

"Ow, pain," Izuku moaned as Koriand'r pressed herself down on him. "Please, Princess," Izuku pleaded.

"Right, the earthling body is not as sturdy as other species," Koriand'r remembered as she clambered off the boy.

"No, just," Izuku grunted as he presed his hands on his back. "Sore from the exam. I think I messed up bigtime though."

"I do not know how one makes a mess with time, but I do not think you could not clean it if you had," Koriand'r said as she watched Izuku slowly restart his trek out of the area. She floated alongside him as the pair silently passed by other test takers who were whispering about the two.

* * *

"So," Izuku rubbed his sore shoulder. After recovery girl had mending the minor fractures and given him some candies, the two were on their way to see the U.A. staff. Koriand'r had ignored the atmosphere that this was supposed to be private so she was behind Izuku as the teachers were mixed between scowling at the kid that had leveled half a city with his stunt and smirking about how the two were so oblivious. "Hehe," he chuckled. "How's the, uh, weather."

"You destroyed a Zero Pointer," Nezu said flatly. "Thankfully no one got hurt in your stunt. Now, why are you here?"

"I uh, want to be a hero," Izuku half-answered the question. Not ready to admit it's because he didn't want to go even a single day without seeing his crush.

"I see, why U.A., you would likely be accepted at one of the other schools with your performance," Nezu countered.

"U.A. is the best," Izuku cheekily responded, hoping the praise would end the interrogation before it got awkward.

"We are, but that doesn't explain everything," the white bear-mouse smirked as he watched the teen sweat. "What was that device?" he asked moving from the topic so the boy didn't pass out.

"I call it the Cosmic Staff," Izuku said. "I based it on some of the notes I got from Princess Koriand'r."

"She never told us about stuff like that," Power Loader cut off the boy.

"Well, she didn't exactly tell me," Izuku quickly said so no one thought that Koriand'r was doing anything wrong. "I just, you know figured some of it on my own," Izuku shrugged. "I mean, she talks about all these other aliens that her people interacted with, and I sorta put together some bits and pieces there."

"And built super advanced alien technology out of scrap you found laying about," Midnight dismissed.

Izuku silently nodded in shame.

"Great," Power Loader shouted. "If the hero course won't take him I will," the short hero declared.

"What," Izuku said in confusion.

"Not so fast, I'd like to have at least one student who's not illogical," Aizawa cut off his colleague. "Plus he seems to understand the Princess better than I do half the time, so the language barrier won't be so much of an issue."

"I want him," Midnight giggled. "I think the two of them would be fun to play with."

"Can you not be thirsty for five minutes," Thirteen scolded.

Izuku quickly turned to face Koriand'r and mouthed his confusion to her. She in turn was also unsure of what to do so could only continue watching the adults bicker uncomfortably.

"Enough," Nezu shouted, silencing his staff. "Midoriya, you will enter Aizawa's 1-A class, you will have three months to get yourself in shape and prepare another Cosmic Staff of yours, there's nothing that says you can't rely on your gear for a while until you build your own style."

Izuku pumped his fist in excitement that he was being accepted into U.A.

"But," Nezu stopped the celebration early. "You will be held to a more rigorous standard than the others due to your quirkless nature, if we determine the path of a hero is too difficult, you will be moved into the Support Course, which will still allow you to attend the school and work alongside the hero students."

"Sir, so," Izuku rolled his hands as he waited for confirmation.

"Yes, congratulations Young Midoriya and Princess Koriand'r, this is your Hero Academia," All Might proudly said. The two teens embraced in a hug, something that Inko had told Koriand'r was a common thing to do among friends when happy. Midnight let out a loud whistle causing the two to separate from each other, both with deep blushes on their faces. To the amusement of the adults who began to chuckle at the display, before All Might spewed up some blood and changed back into his emaciated form.

"What the globnack," Koriand'r shrieked in fright.

"Oh my god," Izuku jumped away from the spray.

Nezu slapped his face as now he had to explain and make sure both these two would keep All Might's secret. "Way to go Toshi," he groaned as the meeting just added a full hour onto it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we are to be Earth heroes now," Koriand'r said as she watched Izuku work on building a new staff.

"Seems so Kori," Izuku said offhandedly.

"Why would you try so hard if you did not have a quirk," she asked as she floated around his room lazily bumping into the walls.

"I," Izuku paused as he was unsure if he was ready to confess. _"Heroes don't run," _Izuku thought. "I didn't want to not see you," he turned.

"But I am here and you are able to look at me," Koriand'r said in confusion.

"No, I mean," Izuku took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to leave, so I tried to get into U.A. so I could be with you," his cheeks a deep rosy color as he blushed from telling Koriand'r the truth.

"Why would you want to be with me," she asked as her heart thumped in her chest.

"Because I want to," Izuku said quietly. "You're so kind and gentle, you look at everything so differently than other people, things like me."

"I like looking at you Izuku," Koriand'r said as she landed on the floor. "When you would go off with the pink haired girl, it hurt right here," she grabbed Izuku's hand and placed it on her chest where her heart was.

For Izuku this meant he had a handful of Koriand'r's breast and now his face was red as his blood rushed quickly from one end to the other and he was on the verge of passing out.

"I missed you dearly and wished to see you every day," Koriand'r said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Now that you are going to the school, I will not feel this way," she said happily as she smiled.

Izuku's body had been reacting in the way any teenagers body would once he was touching boob, but his emotions took over once he saw the princess's face. "Koriand'r will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I am confused," Koriand'r replied. "Am I not a girl and your friend already?"

"Well a girlfriend is something special, it means we d-date and k-kiss," Izuku stammered.

"Oh, like," Koriand'r leaned forward as her breathing slowed down and she connected her lips to Izuku's. For a long while, neither teen broke the embrace. "That?" she asked as she removed her lips from Izuku's a strand of spit connecting their mouths.

"Yeah," Izuku gasped out.

"Okay," Koriand'r nodded slowly. "I like kissing you," she said as she leaned in for more.

* * *

"So are you two ready for your first official day at U.A.?" Inko asked as she saw her two babies standing in their uniforms at the door, holding hands.

"Mhm," Koriand'r nodded happily, her enjoyment of going to the school much higher since she would be going with Izuku, her boyfriend. She thought it was cute that the Earthlings had names for different stages of the relationship, instead of just saying he was her betrothed.

Izuku on the other hand looked a bit nervous as he rested the new and improved Cosmic Staff on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's going to be great," he said, mostly to reassure himself that he could do this.

"Tell me all about your day when you get two get back," she waved her goodbyes to the teens.

"I just hope it's not too crazy," Izuku said as he recalled how crazy things had gotten at his middle school when it was announced that not just one but three students from their school was going to be attending U.A., something they said might be a record.

* * *

The student body at Aldera was cheering loudly as the principal read from the letter sent to his school by Nezu., "And the three students are," the principal started to announce. "Katsuki Bakugo," to the surprise of no one as he had been an expected win. "Koriand'r," was the next name called, which to some was weird as they didn't know the orange skinned girl all that well, but it was a rumor that she wasn't afraid of Bakugo so she had to be tough was the general consensus.

"And Izuku Midoriya," the principal faltered as he said the name of his schools only quirkless student.

"What?!" the assembled classmates shouted as no one had expected to hear that name called.

"Aheh," Izuku tugged at his collar as he saw the entire class glare at him.

"He had to have cheated."

"There's no way he got in, it has to be a mistake."

"Is it some pity placement he got?"

While Izuku was used to whispered conversations about himself, these dug deeper as he legitimately succeeded at something in his life and nobody believed it. However he was not the one most enraged by the lack of belief in his achievements.

"Don't," whispered Izuku as he quickly took Koriand'r's hand to stop her from yelling. "It's not worth it. We only have a few days left and then we don't have to worry about this anymore."

"Fine," Koriand'r sighed as she folded her arms, still glaring at the other students in attendance. "But I require a kiss, if you are going to tell me to do things," she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"He-here," Izuku gasped.

"Yes, I want one now," Koriand'r demanded.

"O-okay," Izuku nervously said as he leaned towards her.

"Hey look everyone," someone pointed and laughed, drawing everyone's attention. "Izuku's trying to kiss the only girl in the school who doesn't think he's repulsive."

"I bet she throws up," someone else snickered.

Getting frustrated Koriand'r opened her mouth to start berating her classmates when Izuku latched his lips onto hers and deeply kissed her, shoving his tongue in her own mouth to wrestle for dominance.

"D-dude," a student said as they watched Koriand'r lose the sudden battle and roll her eyes into the back of her head as she fell into the passions of Izuku's kiss.

As soon as Izuku broke the kiss, Koriand'r's eyes rolled back down. "Aheh," Izuku chuckled. "A bit much?" he nervously asked.

"MORE," Koriand'r said loudly as she slammed Izuku into the wall and began to make out with him, not caring one bit at who could see or that the principal was shouting at her to stop. After two minutes of denying Izuku oxygen, Koriand'r finally let his head go. Izuku slumped to the ground where he had to draw in deep breaths to keep himself from passing out. "We need to train how long you hold your breath boyfriend," Koriand'r casually said. "You will need it for later."

Slowly Izuku nodded his head. "We can do that, yeah," he said breathlessly.

After that kiss, Izuku didn't pay any of his tormentor's mind, so the last few days at Aldera were his most peaceful because he was living his dream, and he had this amazing orange-skinned alien to thank for it all.

* * *

"1-A, is it over here," Izuku asked.

"Yes, it is down this hallway," Koriand'r said as she navigated the large campus having been here many times prior.

Izuku nervously took Koriand'r's hand and entered the room with her, only to see Katsuki arguing with another student.

"Hello new friends," Koriand'r loudly greeted the class who looked at her in confusion. She tugged Izuku behind her as she found to open seats next to each other. Seating herself and Izuku in them.

"Oh good," Aizawa said as he entered the room. "Only two students out of there seats," he said as he eyed Iida and Bakugo arguing with each other about how to behave.

"The rest of you, put on these uniforms and head out to the field, except you Midoriya," Aizawa instructed the class. As the class began to file out they were confused why one of their classmates was required to remain behind but didn't know him well enough to comment on it, or in the case of Koriand'r knew what would they might be talking about and Bakugo fuming as he didn't have a chance to yell at Deku yet today. "So, this is the new "Cosmic Staff"," he asked as he eyed the piece of tech in his hands.

"Yup, a few modifications and maybe a couple of design changes and it's better than ever," Izuku smiled.

"You can't use it today," Aizawa said as he started to head out the door. "The test is to see what you can do, not your staff."

"I," Izuku started to protest before he slumped over in defeat knowing a lost cause when he saw one. "Yes sir," he said as he followed behind his teacher and now was the last one out onto the field after everyone else had been patiently waiting, or in the case of Bakugo, angrilly tapping his foot.

* * *

"Finally, the quirkless loser gets here so we can start," Bakugo shouted as he stomped forward and took the ball from Aizawa.

"I need to explain the lesson to Midoriya," Aizawa started to say.

"That shit's only redeeming quality is he's not a moron, he can figure this out," Bakugo said as he hurled the ball with his quirk.

Koriand'r clenched her hands into fists, angry that Bakugo is continuing to make fun of Izuku for not having a quirk. "Please do not insult my Izuku, he is a nice boy and doesn't deserve it."

"Your Izuku," Mina questioned the orange-skinned girl who she was hoping to become good friends with.

"Yes, but Izuku is not just my Izuku, I have also," Koriand'r started to say before Izuku covered her mouth.

"Maybe now's not the time to explain how our relationship works Kori," Izuku nervously chuckled, hoping to avoid having everyone look at him strange for the next three years or however long he remained at U.A.

"Fine," Koriand'r said as she puffed up her cheeks. "But if you are going to be putting your hand on my mouth, then what can I put on your mouth?"

Mineta, in his infinite perversion was currently short-circuiting in line as he listened to the conversation his two classmates were having.

As the class moved to the next event, a simple fifty-meter dash, Izuku adjusted his waistband, maybe it wasn't entirely fair, but Eraserhead did only say he couldn't use the Cosmic Staff.

As Izuku lined up next to Katsuki, who was loving that he got to show up Deku in front of the entire class, he didn't notice that Izuku had pressed a button and a faint glow appeared over his skin.

"Begin," Aizawa called out as he rubbed his eyes, unsure if it was just a trick of the light or if Midoriya was actually glowing.

Surprising everyone Izuku managed to finish slightly ahead of Bakugo, due to the slight deceleration of his explosions each time he fired them and the lull in between, allowed Izuku's consistent pace to pass him by.

"Hrn," Aizawa grunted as he marked down the two student's times. "Faster than he looks," he said dismissively as he decided to wait to see what happened.

The various events continued on as Izuku did better and better, with the use of his Cosmic Converter Belt. He was so impressed with how it worked and how happy he was that Mei was able to help him complete it. Even if the end result was, a not insignificant change to his life.

* * *

Izuku put the finishing touches on the second Cosmic Staff, this time after getting to use it first hand he realized that he would have some issues when it came to control and with only a few more days until the new year to start at U.A. he knew he needed some extra input. Sending a text to Mei asking if she was free to come to his apartment to help him with a project.

It was seconds later when she eagerly replied stating she would be there in less than an hour. Nodding as he finished reading the text he decided to grab a shower and start making some snacks so that he and Mei could have something to eat while they worked in case they forgot to eat. He heard a knocking at the door and happily went to go and greet his guest. "Hello Mei," Izuku smiled at the excited mechanic.

"Hello Midoriya," Mei smirked as she walked past him carrying her large gearbox. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I realized that after the entrance exam, which I passed by the way," Izuku said proudly.

"Oh congratulations," Mei smiled as she was happy for her friend.

"But anyway," he said as he shut the door. "After the entrance exam I thought back on it, and realized I didn't have nearly as much control over the Cosmic Staff as I would have liked."

"So what's the plan, lower the power, build some kind of bracing system?" Mei inquired as she followed him to his room.

"Human enhancement," Izuku answered as he searched through his desk for something. "I can't just make the staff weaker or rely on a huge suit, that's going to ruin everything, but if I can make myself better, then I could handle it so much easier."

"How," Mei questioned. "You can't be talking about chemicals, or some kind of augmentation surgery, are you?"

"No, see I had this idea," he continued as he pulled out a notebook from a drawer. "I think, I can design a belt that will absorb Stellar Energy and then convert it a bio-aura for myself, that would reinforce my body."

"You absolute madlad," Mei gasped as she snatched the notebook. "Where do you get these ideas," she asked.

"Well," he scratched his cheek unsure how to tell her he got the idea from the stories about Kryptonians under yellow sun radiation.

"Izuku," Koriand'r called out. "I found your plate of finger foods," she said as she pushed open the door. "I do not know why they are called that, they are not made of fingers nor do they look, like, them," she trailed off as she saw the pink haired girl.

"Oh hey, I'm Mei Hatsume," Mei greeted as she extended a hand.

Koriand'r stood for a while before setting the platter onto Izuku's desk, she walked past Mei who looked a bit nervous at potentially offending the girl. "Kori," Izuku questioned before the princess lifted him off the floor and pinned him to the wall and stuck her tongue on his mouth. For a full minute Mei watched this strange new girl make out with her friend.

Finally she broke the kiss and set Izuku back down but also pulled him into her body. "This is _my _Izuku, do not be trying to take him from me," Koriand'r warned as she carefully let him go and then left the room.

"What was that," Mei said to a still lightheaded Izuku.

"My girlfriend," Izuku answered as regained his bearings. "She's never uh, done that before though."

"A bit protective isn't she," Mei whispered.

"She means well," Izuku said. "She got worried when I would go off with you to work on the Cosmic Staff."

"Oh," Mei said as she realized how that might have looked, with her boyfriend always running off with a strange girl. "I mean you told her that you were doing this to get into U.A. right?'

"Well, not exactly, at all," he responded. "I wanted it to be a surprise that I got in with her."

"Wow, and I thought I was a bit of an airhead," Mei said as she headed towards the door. "I'll be right back, stay here," she ordered.

"Hey," Mei called out to a pouting Koriand'r. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"You already are, so I do not see a point in you stopping now," Koriand'r said as she flipped through the channels.

"I'm not trying to take your boyfriend. I mean sure he's the nicest guy I've met and doesn't mind when I get a bit hands on," Mei chuckled. "But I wouldn't ever try to be the other woman."

"But you are another woman," Koriand'r said in confusion. "Unless you can turn into a man."

"No, I mean, I don't want to be some sidechick," Mei corrected.

"You are making less sense."

"I don't want to break you up," Mei groaned.

"I do not want to break anyone either."

"Why is this so hard," Mei sighed. "Look, Izuku is cute and smart, good with his hands and helps me stay focused and this is now a confession," Mei realized.

Koriand'r slowly rose from her seat. "You love my Izuku."

"No, yes, maybe," Mei panicked as she was not ready to confront her feelings for a boy at this time. But before she could do anything, Koriand'r had picked her up and carried her back to Izuku's room the entire time the pink-haired girl was struggling to escape the alien's strong grasp.

"Izuku, she is in love with you," Koriand'r stated firmly. "Now kiss her," she demanded.

"What?!" Izuku and Mei exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, you have told me that love is important," Koriand'r said.

"But I love you Kori," Izuku tried to find an excuse to get out of the situation. "I mean," he furiously blushed as he hadn't said those words to Koriand'r before.

"Do you also love her," Koriand'r asked as she turned an equally blushing Mei around to face Izuku.

"Yes, no, maybe," Izuku quickly answered.

"That is good, she feels the same way so now you two must kiss," Koriand'r said as she pushed Mei towards Izuku.

"I uh," Mei stammered as she looked to the floor. "Hi," she chuckled.

"We-well, I do um, like you Mei," Izuku rubbed his arm.

"So do I, I just, this is weird," Mei whined.

Izuku laughed for a moment. "Tell me about it," Izuku agreed.

"Do hurry, my soaps will be on soon," Koriand'r said as she wanted to return to watch the commercials, something Inko has tried a few time to fruitlessly explain, which only caused her realize how silly it was for modern advertising to tell these stories in between other shows. Resulting in Koriand'r to assume the commercials were the shows, not helping the fact was that when explaining a soap opera to the young princess, an actual soap commercial came on during the break.

Finally Izuku worked up the courage to kiss Mei, albeit the kiss was not one of deep passion like Koriand'r's were, but it still conveyed his emotions to her. Slowly Mei started to return the kiss as she pulled Izuku closer to her.

"Yay, now we can all be girlfriends," Koriand'r happily said.

"That's not how that works," Izuku stammered as he looked at the two girls he now seemed to be in a complicated relationship with. "But, it's the thought that counts," he shrugged.

"So while kissing is nice," Mei coughed. "Something I really want to do more of, should we get to work," she questioned as she tried to not expose her blushing face.

"Yeah, in a couple hours we could have a prototype ready to test," Izuku happily said.

"Fantastic," Koriand'r said. "Then after all of that, we can eat and sleep together," she clapped her hands together quickly before exiting the room.

"Does she mean sleep or "sleep"," Mei airquoted.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure," Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"Do I need to start kissing her too?" Mei asked having never been in a relationship before, nor one that was this different than what she was expecting.

"I mean, you can," Izuku chuckled as he tugged at his collar. "I don't want it to seem like I'm the only one allowed to kiss people."

"Cool, because uh," Mei responded. "She wears really high cut shirts," she looked at the doorway, the place that Koriand'r stood.

"Do you uh, have a muscle fetish," Izuku questioned.

"Maybe," Mei shrugged. "What I do know is that, her stomach is, very, distracting," Mei answered.

"Note to self," Izuku mused. "Get very fit for Mei," he mentally added to his list of things to do.

* * *

As Midoriya stopped smiling as he remembered the day he made the belt he was handed the ball by Koriand'r as she floated in line next to him.

While Izuku had surprised himself with how effective his new invention was at helping him keep up with students who had quirks, the class was astonished by Koriand'r's capabilities, her flight easily won her the long jump, her strength and stamina placing her very high in the rankings if not outright winning them. Her balance on the side-steps, left something to be desired but outside Mineta, no one really had abilities that benefited them in that task..

So Izuku calmly stepped into the circle to throw his baseball when Aizawa shouted at him. "Hey, no support gear."

"You only said no staff," Izuku countered.

"And is the staff giving you this strength?" Aizawa questioned, not really being much of a gearhead himself, he just knew the Cosmic Staff greatly enhanced Midoriya's capabilities, to what extent he did not know.

"No, that would be this," Izuku said as he raised his shirt up.

Aizawa groaned as he realized he had been beaten, as he did only say no to Izuku using his staff. Something he couldn't then go back and tell him to redo all the tests without the belt, well he could, but he really didn't want to do that. "Fine, just, throw the damn ball."

"Wait, he's been cheating this whole time?" Kirishima questioned. "Not manly."

"Technically, not cheating," Izuku replied as he threw the ball into the distance. "He never said you _couldn't _use things to help you with the tasks, as we saw her do just that," he said pointing to Momo who had been making objects to complete the tasks. "I just brought one with me is all."

"If you are so good at building stuff, why are you not in the support course," Mina asked.

"I want to be a hero not an engineer," Izuku shrugged at his simple answer.

"So Midoriya, what does _this _gadget do," Aizawa asked hoping it wouldn't explode.

"Well it like the Cosmic Staff converts stellar energy, in a smaller amount, into a bio-aura that enhances my strength, speed and durability," Izuku began to list off the benefits. "With this I should have an easier time controlling the staff's power output, which I also increased since the exam."

"Does it explode?" Aizawa asked.

"Would I be wearing it if it did?" Izuku asked incredulously.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly," Aizawa quirked an eyebrow.

"Fair enough," Izuku sighed, as the prototype did in fact, slightly, only a small amount, explode the first time they used it.

"Well almost all of you did well," Aizawa said as he presented the scores of the tests to the class, showing Mineta at the bottom of the ranks. "Unfortunately one of you must go home," Aizawa said firmly.

"Then send Deku home," Bakugo interrupted. "At least shrimpy here," he jabbed his finger at the saddened purple-haired boy who expected himself to be going home after only getting a single good score the entire test. "Has a quirk, so he might not be completely useless."

"God what a prick," Jirou scoffed as she turned away from the loud boy.

"He has a point," Kaminari responded. "I mean, if he's only here because of tools," he said pointing to Izuku. "Wouldn't anyone else with those same tools just do better."

"I don't know," Momo mused. "I've never heard of stellar energy before, and those tools look custom made."

"Then let's put it to a vote, we live in a democracy, of sorts," Aizawa shrugged. "These will be your classmates potentially for the next three years, you should have some say in who they are," he grinned maliciously at his students who flinched away from his smile. "Raise your hand if you think Midoriya," he gestured to Izuku to make sure everyone knew who they were voting for. "Should remain in the hero course, you can only vote once," Aizawa added on as he expected a few students to double vote so they didn't feel bad.

"Hmm," Aizawa hummed as he knew at least one person would vote for Izuku, being the Tamaranian Princess. However he had managed to garner quite a few other votes from the class, be it due to his score being higher, impressed by his ingenuity or not wanting to be seen as discriminating against a quirkless person. "That looks like more than half," he smirked.

Mineta shook nervously, as he was pretty sure that was more than ten votes in favor of Midoriya. Now he was certain he would be going home today. "But in the interest of fairness, raise your hand if you think Mineta should stay?"

Mineta closed his eyes and didn't even want to see the outcome of the vote. "Oh really, interesting, why did you raise your hand Midoriya, do you want to go home?" Aizawa said with a tone of amusement. Mineta quickly opened his eyes and looked at the student who he was in a way competing against, seemingly throwing away his chance.

"Because I don't think he should go, he didn't do anything wrong and we don't punish people for that," Izuku said firmly. "All of us here want to be heroes and I think everyone deserves the chance to be one."

"Hmm," Aizawa hummed as Mineta began to cross his fingers hopefully that maybe Midoriya's words would save him from expulsion. "Why don't I just expel the both of you then, save me a headache," the sadistic teacher laughed at his joke.

"That is not very nice. You are being most unkind," Koriand'r shouted, not enjoying the pressure being put on Izuku at the moment.

"Just having a little fun Princess," Aizawa raised his hands defensively. "They can both stay, but they're first on the chopping block if they can't keep up," he warned as he started to walk away. "Class dismissed."

The class heaved a sigh of relief when the teacher departed. "Oh man, he's so intense," Sero wheezed.

"What was that about Princess, does he know you," Mina inquired of the other girl.

"Oh that is because I am a princess," Koriand'r said.

"WHAT?!" Mina exclaimed as she had not been expecting that answer, startling the rest of the class.

"Yes, I am from Tamaran," Koriand'r started to explain to the other girl.

"Kori, maybe now's not the best time," Izuku mumbled as he quickly tried to get her to not reveal that she was an alien to the entire class.

"I've never heard of Tamaran before," Momo questioned.

"I would expect not, it is not from your planet," Koriand'r replied.

"So you mean to tell us, you're an alien?" Iida asked.

"Correct, Tamaran is in the star system Vega, it is relatively close, as we are only fourteen Galactic Sectors away," Kori started to explain before the class busted up laughing.

"Oh man, that, is exactly what I needed after this class," Kaminari doubled over in a fit. "Aliens, oh man, that is amazing, did you make that up just now or have you been preparing that for a while."

"Eyup," Izuku said quickly as he started to drag a confused alien princess away from the class. "Kori's great with jokes, she always keeps the mood light," he chuckled nervously. "Well it's been great, see you all tomorrow," he said as he pushed her into the main building.

* * *

"I do not like being hurried away Izuku," Kori puffed up indignantly.

"Sorry, its just, you can't go around telling everyone that you are an alien," Izuku quietly hissed as he walked through the empty halls to the locker rooms.

"But it is the truth," Koriand'r said in confusion.

"I know that, you know that, the teachers know that, the other people, if they knew that, I don't know how they would react, so maybe don't tell people until we are sure about that last part," Izuku said as he stepped into the boys locker room. "Get changed so we can go see mom later and tell her how our day went."

"Okay," Koriand'r said sullenly, not comfortable with having to lie about what she was. But she changed back into her school uniform nonetheless.

"Sir, should we be concerned about this young boys capabilities and the connection he has with the princess," Aizawa asked as he sipped his juice.

Nezu spun around in his chair with a smile on his face. "Nope, eventually others will learn about Ms. Koriand'r and there's nothing we can do about it, as for them dating," Nezu shrugged. "If it progresses far enough we may learn if human and Tamaranian dna is compatible."

"Sir that's, vulgar," Aizawa scoffed.

"Maybe, but it's still important to know," Nezu replied as he spun his chair even faster.


End file.
